Aph
Aph is an MP for the Labour Party and the current Shadow Cheif Whip and Shadow Work and Pentions Secretary. He is also a former Deputy Leader of the Green Party and Prime Socialist of the Socialist Party. Early Career (September 2014 - December 2015) Aph joined the Model House of Commons in September 2014, opting to join the Green Party. After the party's best ever general election win in the same month, Aph was appointed as one of the 13 MPs and started making waves immediately. After some time in the Green-led government, Aph was appointed Foreign Secretary and started causing controversy with proposals to build a rail tunnel to the Isle of Man and Ireland, as well as an attempt to create a European Army and a European Timezone. He later went on to try to enact the abandonment of London in the same term as well as attempting to hand over sovereignty from the UK to the EU and nationalising all farms in the UK. This all triggered an incident that later came to be called 'Aphgate I' in which UKIP submitted a joke motion vilifying him and one which ended up with UKIP getting a 2 month ban from the being in Government. The following term was no less eventful; after the collapse of the Labour-Liberal coalition and the start of the Green-Liberal-UKIP coalition, a newly appointed Deputy Leader and now Home Secretary Aph, who was beginning to mellow, ended up as the cause of a constitutional crisis. His Leader and Prime Minister Kittiara had been missing for 3 days, after which the Deputy Prime Minister adam9317 requested to be made Acting Prime Minster. The ensuing events were hotly debated but it ended in the collapse of the second government that term and the suspension of all governments by the then-Speaker, Birchington. This event became known as 'Aphgate II'. Defections (December 2015 - present) Shortly after the controversy, in December 2015, Aph and his returned friend Kittiara decided to defect to the Liberal Party. The decision was made after the environment in the Greens had become toxic and Aph and Kittiara decided they needed to escape. Aph fairly quickly became Defence Secretary and was the author of a controversial Defence Departmental Review. However, whilst in the Liberal Party, his policy and behaviour were radically toned down. In May of 2016, after serving a short period as Deputy Whip to the Government, Aph decided to leave the Liberal Party following a bill he submitted which would have seriously curtailed voters rights. This was a decision made because he no longer felt like he was liberal. He briefly joined the Labour Party (for a few hours) following a misunderstanding between the leadership. Aph spent nearly 2 months as an unaffiliated member of the House, before standing in By-Election VII. The outcome of this saw him come last, gaining just three votes. As a result, he decided to join the Socialist Party in mid-July and this is where he resised until deciding to merge the party with the Labour Party. He briefly took on the role Acting Deputy Commissar of the Socialist Party following TheDefiniteArticle's resignation and defection to Labour in August 2016, before being replaced by cBay. Category:Labour Party Category:Green Party Category:Liberal Party Category:Socialist Party